Misery Business
'''"Misery Business" '''is the first single from Paramore's second studio album, Riot!... along with it being the album's fourth track. This is also their first mainstream hit on all genre's that Paramore gets pushed toward. It reached number 26 on the US Hot 100, number 3 on US Alternative Songs, and number 12 on US Pop Songs. Origin The origins of Misery Business - the first single of the album - came from a message Hayley Williams posted on the band's LiveJournal, asking fans to post what they're ashamed of. "I found that people really were reaching out to someone to spill their guts to," she recalls, "so I did the same thing lyrically in the song and let everything out." The song became an instant hit, eventually receiving heavy rotation on MTV and other music television networks. Music Video The music video was filmed at in on December 21, 2006, and features a school and a band performance. It is directed by Shane Drake who also directed the videos for "Pressure" and "Emergency". It stars Amy Paffrath as the bully. The music video starts out with the band playing the song with an assortment of "RIOT!"s (a reference to the albums name) in the background. It switches from the band playing to a high school, where a girl in a blue dress and heavy makeup walks in. The girl pushes the school cheerleaders aside her as she walks into the hallway. She cuts off a girl's braid with scissors, grinning at the girl while showing it to her. Later, as she is walking down the hall, a boy comes out of the nurse's station with his arm in a sling. She proceeds to push him into the wall, further injuring him. The band plays more, and the girl walks up on a girl and a boy together, obviously in love. She pushes the girl's face out of the way, and goes into a passionate kiss with the boy, then leaves, smiling. It switches again to the band playing, then the band comes out of a classroom together. Hayley Williams (a student body president and incharge of the high school) and the girl confront each other in the hall. Hayley reaches into the girl's bra and pulls out "false" pads, then uses a towel and wipes the girl's makeup off, exposing her for what she is. The video ends as the band finishes the song; and they walk away as Zac Farro turns around and laughs. FBR+ also released an alternate cut of the video that removes the high school clips and features only performance (a low quality can be found here). Chart Performance Lyrics Trivia *Misery Business is often shortened to 'Miz Biz'. *An acoustic version of the song is available on the deluxe edition of Riot!. *This song is playable on Guitar Hero World Tour,in which Hayley is a playable character having "video game texture." *This song is featured on the in-game radio in the video game . Category:Single Category:Single from Riot! Category:Directed by Shane Drake Category:Songs Category:Riot! Category:Single from 2007